Watch Out: Natsume Hyuuga
by XxKurayami no tenshixX
Summary: Mikan Sakura is the biggest nerd in Alice Academy, she is dating one of the most popular guy in school Natsume Hyuuga, but when she finds out why he dated her, made her angry and hungry for revenge, when she comes back with a whole new personality and with someone else, natsume regrets on choosing luna over mikan.
1. Chapter 1

Kura: Hello Minna! I hope you are having a awesome day :D

Mikan: Yay! your finally doing a gakuen alice fanfic

Kura: Yep! finally having some inspiration to write a fanfic, i will tell you now this fanfic does not have alices in it so... sorry

Kura: mikan if you please do the disclaimer

Mikan: Ok! kura-chan does not own Gakuen Alice only the plot

* * *

Natsume's Pov

I was hanging out with my friends, and somehow we started playing truth or dare "ok natsume, truth or dare" koko said grinning like a moron "dare" i said laying back on my chair taking a sip of my water "i dare you to go out with mikan sakura for a week" koko said smirking evilly, i spitted my water out of my mouth " are you fucking kidding me! hell no i will go out with the biggest nerd in alice academy" i said in disgust yes, i was popular along with my friends, mikan sakura was known as the biggest nerd of all, but i will not show them that i was a pussy "fine i'll date the nerd" i said and got up to find her " date her a week and we will tell luna that you are interested in her you hear me natsume" koko shouted i nodded my head that i heard him, to be true, i do desire luna she was the most popular girl in school and the hottest one of all.

30 Minutes Later

It was easy to spot her, she was reading a book and sitting down on a bench near a fountain, i looked at her close, she wore two pigtails which was so childish and wore a big beige t-shirt and black baggy pants and had black square glasses , i walked to her and towered her, i want to gag for being close to her, i waited for her to notice me.

Mikan's Pov

I was just sitting near by a fountain reading a book, until i saw a figure walking towards me from the corner of my eyes, when it got closer it was... natsume hyuuga the biggest playboy and popular son of bitch of alice academy.

I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book, pretending i didn't know he was towering over me, i started to get irritated so i snapped my book close and looked up at him " what do you want hyuuga" i hissed looking straight into his crimson eyes "go out with me" he said bluntly "as if i want to go out with you, there's many bitches in this academy and yet you pick me, the biggest nerd of all" i snapped i pushed him to the side and got up and starting to walk away.

Until he grabbed my wrist, i look back at him and started to get my wrist out of his grasp but no avail "let go of me" i said glaring at him "no, i will not let go of your hand until you say yes" he said i managed to get my wrist out of his hold "like i said hyuuga, no so stop talking to me and fuck off *sshole" I said getting pissed off, I stomped off going back to the direction of the academy.

2 Hours Later

I was walking trying to keep my balance in the empty hallways carrying a lot of heavy books that it blocked my view so i couldn't see where i was going, but the heavy weight soon disappeared i looked up to see crimson eyes looking at me i rolled my eyes "go out with me" he said i sighed loudly "FINE! i'll go out with you" i said angrily he looked please "but, you have to help carried these books back to my classroom" i said he nodded his head.

When we were done putting the heavy books back in my teacher's shelves we walked out and started walking and suddenly he took my hand and putted over his i blushed "j-just w-what do y-you think y-your doing hyuuga" i stammered "what, is it illegal for holding my girlfriend's hand and please stop calling me hyuuga and just natsume" he said i sighed "fine, n-natsume" i said it feels so weird saying his first name, hmm... he's actually not that bad i thought a small smile graced my face and enjoyed the moment there was a comfortable silence between us.

Soon every day i always find new red roses and chocolate or really corny letters from natsume in my locker for once i like him very much he is very sweet, he was perfect.

Slowly i started to change thinking natsume was a really nice and a very very hot guy, i must say i never been this happy before in my entire life ever since i moved from america to my hometown japan, it was my decision to move here, i miss all of my girlfriends, my parents, and my three brothers Rei Sakura Yukihara, Tsubasa Sakura Yukihara, and my cute little brother Yoichi Sakura Yukihara who was 5 and yes you heard me i said yukihara my full name was Mikan Sakura Yukihara the heiress of Yukihara Industries and was the top model of Star Alice my friend Sumire Shouda owns it and made me the top model, i just love trying permy's awesome clothings.

I was in a disguise dressed like a nerd, i didn't want to draw attention to me so i picked a low profile i was happy just the way i am, liking the no attention at all i can finally have peace and quiet for once and not getting trampled or run over because of being famous.

A Week Later

I was humming happily skipping outside not giving a shit if people saw me i was really happy to such a nice and caring boyfriend when i turned around the corner i was shock natsume and luna were in a passionate lip-lock when they stopped kissing and was gasping for air "hey natsume-kun~ who do you want the most the nerd or me" luna said slutty and bitchy "you of course, I only dated that nerd was because of a dare I was told to do, plus i was playing with her like a toy, she was fun to play with, now, i can finally have my prize you, i will have you to all to myself" natsume said smirking "oh~ natsume-kun~ kiss me" luna said and natsume smacked his lips onto hers.

I couldn't take it anymore and turned around taking off my fake black glasses and threw them down to the ground making them crack and pulled my pigtails out letting my hair fall down to my waist, i had a cold and heartless was shown in my eyes i was hungry for revenge.

I walked out of the academy and climbed into a black limo which was waiting for me and it started to move "you think you can mess with me huh hyuuga? just you wait when i come back to japan again, i will make you fall onto your knees and make you beg for me... when i come back, that nice yet feisty girl will change into a feisty cold bitch that you never knew that had in her" i said and took out my iphone 6 and called my parents that i was coming back and called my uncle that i want to leave alice academy to go back to america.

When i was done i just there thinking my plan to get back at natsume "watch your back you, natsume hyuuga, you messed with the wrong girl" i said and cackled evilly i was definitely over hyuuga.

* * *

Kura: Like it, love it, or hate it?

Mikan: I hope you guys liked the fanfic

Permy: I am a fashion designer Hell Yea!

Kura: Because you fitted in that area

Kura/Permy: *giggles*

Hotaru: The baka author does not own Gakuen Alice, it's rightful owner is Tachibana Higuchi

All: Bye! see you in the next chap


	2. Chapter 2

Kura: Hello Minna! I'm sorry I haven't been updating school started a month ago

Hotaru: Kura-san has been busy to upload a fanfic

Kura: Plz forgive me I had tons of homework and had a story block

Mikan: Since she is back...

Kura: I'll make it up to you guys

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice only the story

* * *

Mikan's Pov

I seethed. How dare he I knew should have never said yes to him but I did any way I knew this would have happened and yet I fell in love thinking this relationship was going to the next level I guess I was wrong.

Once I got back home which was a huge mansion all the butlers and maids were in line greeting me warmly. I gave a small hello and nods of acknowledgement and walked up the grand staircase to my bedroom.

I opened the door to my master bedroom walked to my closet and pulled out two royal purple suitcase out and placed it on top of my king-size bed. I once again walked to my closet and grabbed all my clothes and stuffed them in there neatly and grabbed necessary things.

I after I was down packing, I sat down grabbed my iPhone 6 and dialled a number "hello this the Yukihara resident how may I help you" said a female voice. "Mary it's me, Mikan Sakura Yukihara" I said "young mistress!?" mary said in happiness and surprise "if I may know why are you calling?" She said curiously "tell my father and mother that i'm coming home" I responded "you are!" She shouted excitedly "mary please come down and yes I am why you don't want me to come home?" I said feigning hurt "if course I do mistress i'm glad you are coming home."

After saying goodbye to my personal maid when I was little I got up and walked to the bathroom.

When I came back I was wearing a black tank top and dark red shorts with my hair down. I walked o my bed and fell into a land full of dreams.

* * *

After waking up at 5:30 in the morning. I did my usual things bathe, brush my teeth, and then brush my hair.

I was wearing a white shirt that had big white pearls on the top with rhinestone which it showed my creamy porcelain shoulder, worn black skinny jeans for shoes I had white flats that had rhinestones shining brightly, I let my hair down which fell to my waist. It was simple yet at the same time I was breathtaking.

I was currently sitting in the private jet looking at the scenery while listening to music when I slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Natsume's Pov

Yes! Finally i'm done with the dare and I have luna as my girlfriend now. It was fun playing with her emotions and heart while it lasted.

Currently I was walking down the hallway with luna by my side holding my arm while I got wolf-whistle or I got jealous stares from all the guys while the girls were shooting daggers at luna.

I looked at her appearance. She wore a crop top with hot pink short shorts that showed her long sexy legs.

She had her strawberry blonde hair in curls with make up on her face.

She was a fine woman I must say.

When I got to the classroom I walked to the back of the classroom while luna walked to her group of friends.

"Hi natsume" my best friend said. Ruka Nogi the fourth most richest family in the world greeted me warmly while petting his pet rabbit Usagi.

I heard lots of whispers around the classroom

"Did you hear that natsume-sama broke up with that nerd"

"Yea, I heard"

"Did you hear that natsume-sama is dating Luna after the dare of dating the nerd"

"Omg! They are just perfect for each other ugh... lucky her"

"Omg! Did you know that nerd move to America last night"

"What! Seriously"

"Well of course she couldn't handle it she know her place already she can never steal my natsu-kun away from me because i'm that irresistible" luna came in the conversation and answer their question smugly.

I guess our whole break up thing spread like a wild fire in the academy.

God. Luna is so sexy i'm so glad that I chose her.

But I will soon regret on choosing luna instead of mikan.

* * *

Mikan's Pov

"_Young mistress please wake up we will be arriving America in a hour_" I heard the one of father's butler said. I stretched and yawned.

I had enough time to fix my appearance. I got up and walked to the bathroom to brush my hair.

After I was done I putted eyeliner on and generous coats of mascara on and lip gloss.

When I approved my look I walked ot of the bathroom. I sat down on one of the soft white chairs and putted on my black and checkered blue beats on and listen to music while reading hamlet. (I don't know why hamlet but I felt like making mikan reading a old fashion book) when I unconsciously started to sing.

_Rippin' my heart w__as so easy, so easy,_

_Launch your assault now take it easy._

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

_Rippin' through like a missile,_

_Rippin' through my heart,_

_Rob of this love_

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

_Love your ego, you won't feel a thing,_

_Always number one, the pen with the bent wrist crooked king_

_Sign away our peace for your war,_

_One word and it's over._

_Dropping your bombs now_

_On all we've built,_

_How does it feel now_

_To watch it burn, burn, burn._

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

_Rippin' through like a missle_

_Rippin' through my heart_

_Rob of this love._

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

_How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn_

_Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy_

_Launch your assault now, take it easy_

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

_Love your ego, you won't feel a thing_

_Always number one, the pen with the bent wrist crooked king,_

_Sign away our peace for your war,_

_One word and it's over._

_Dropping your bombs now_

_On all we've built,_

_How does it feel now,_

_To watch it burn, burn, burn_

_Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over._

I didn't know that someone was behind me until I felt hands on my shoulder. I putted down my book and took off my beats and look up to see a butler "yes?" I said "we've arrived in America young mistress." He said I nodded my head and looked at the window to see the airport.

When I got off the private jet. I was surrounded by reporters asking questions. "Is it true you had stayed in Japan for two years?" a young reporter said "yes, I did but because of certain issues in Japan, I decide to come back."and kept walking until I spotted a black sleek limo and knew right away it was my ride.

I got inside the limo. "It's nice to see you again, young mistress" "I know it's good to be back in America, tono-sempai." I said.

Once we got home. Tono almost touched the knob when the door flung open and came out was a beautiful brunette hair woman who could be in her twenties or thirties worn a azure dress that reached to her knees and black pumps.

"My baby finally comes back home from staying in Japan for two years" she said flunging herself onto me crying dramatically.

"Yes, mother i'm finally home and where I belong."

Tono helped me grabbing my suitcases to my old room. We walked by tons of pictures that hold lots of memories when I was little.

I was back in my old room it had royal purple walls, a huge flat screen tv, bean bags, dvds, music, a little mini bar , a wii, xbox 360, play station 4, a coffee table, bookshelves, a fancy oak desk, and a sky blue queen-size bed with black pillows.

I jumped onto my bed ans said out loud "I miss everyone so much."

I got up played music and grabbed a towel and walked into my big white bathroom which had a clean white sink and toilet, a jacuzzi, shower, and a tub.

I turned on the water in the tub adding bubbles inside. I peeled off my clothes and gently lowered myself in the warm bubble water.

I relaxed with all my worries and troubles gone I sighed happily.

I got out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me.

I walked out of the bathroom and opened my walkthrough closet and changed.

I worn a black tank top with blue shorts that reached to my mid-thigh and worn black knee high converse.

I walked out of my bedroom to feel my iPhone 6 vibrating in my back pocket. I took it out to see a text messages from Permy.

_From: Sumire Shouda_

_To: Mikan Sakura Yukihara_

_Hey girlfriend,_

_I heard that you came back from Japan_

_Want to hang out with the rest of the girls like we always do._

I smiled at the text messages. I really miss them they were like my sisters we did everything together. I started to type back.

_From: Mikan Sakura Yukihara_

_To: Sumire Shouda_

_Sure! I would love to hang out with you guys_

_My god, I had been away for 2 years but it looked I've been gone forever_

_I miss everyone_

_But yea, I'll come and hang out after I go to my dad's office to see what he wants from me _

_I'll come at 5:30 sharp._

_From: Sumire Shouda_

_To: Mikan Sakura Yukihara_

_Okay, can't wait to see you after so long, bye!_

I walked down the hallway until a big fancy door came into view. I knocked on the door three times until I heard a 'come in' so I opened the door.

I saw my father in a gray suit writing things down on a piece of paper. He was blonde but handsome one he was in his mid thirties but he looked very young, he had emerald eyes that twinkle.

I love him very much he was really supportive and always tries to cheer me up with everything he can he was kind, funny, never gets mad, and he loves me and mom.

I felt complete with my friends and family.

"You called for me, father."

He looked up and smiled, he got up and walked over to me and then pulled me into a bear hug.

"Yes, oh... How much you have grown the last time I saw you." He said warmly.

"Dad, that was like 2 years ago I haven't changed at all." I said.

"I know, but it seem so long." He said sheepishly.

"So, why did you called me?" I asked

"I just wanted to say i'm happy thst you are back."

* * *

I was in a limo after talking with dad, I was excited to meet my friends again.

I saw a mansion in veiw I got more excited. I got out of the limo rushing to the huge door to see it flung open.

"Mikan!"

Someone tackled me down to tbe ground. "Of!" I looked up to see green hair. "Well hello to you too permy."

We were sitting in the lounge room catching things up with each other. "Hey, let's go to the mall like we used to do." Anna said happily.

We all nodded, we all got up grabbing our purse walking out to the garage since I have my car there. The reason why I had it there was just in case.

The garage door opened. I went to my black Porsche turned on the ignition making it come alive driving it fast to the mall with all of my sister behind me we came the mall without trafic which was fucking good luck.

I parked my Porsche got out waiting for my girlfriends to come. Once we were all here we walked inside the mall.

We bought clothes, shoes, accessories all those type of girl things.

We were sitting at the smoothie bar without any of our fans recognizing us which was amazing. I was slurping my strawberry smoothie happily until Misaki said something. "Hey Mikan, that dude over there is totally checking you out."

I looked up looking at where misaki was pointing at and there was a guy checking me out. I looked him up and down.

He had red hair with the deepest blue eyes that I ever seen but somehow his eyes drawns me to him. He worn a white plain shirt with a black vest over it, black jeans, with black sneakers.

One word of him was "Hot!" He was lean and muscular but not to muscular that make his muscles bulge out, he was perfect.

I felt something or someone shoved me out of my stool towards him I look back to glare at the person to see that Hotaru was the one who shoved me. She gave me a "Good Luck" look with her thumbs up.

I walked towards him shyly and awkwardly he saw me coming and blushed but said nothing he just kept looking at him until I reached him.

I opened my mouth to speak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kura: It's a cliffhanger!

Kura: Sorry that I had to leave it there but...

Anna: Please review, follow, favorite this story we will really appreciate it

All: Bye! See you in the next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

Kura: Hello Minna! I hope you guys have a wonderful day today;)

Nokoko: Kura is sorry for her spelling mistakes and grammars

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Mikan's Pov

"umm... H-hello." I stuttered shyly, he blushed a tiny shade of pink "CUTE!" I tried not to hug him there and there telling how cute he is acting right now. "H-hi." He mumbled softly. "What's your name?" I asked him trying not to embarrass myself in front of him "My name is Kaito Tetsuya... what is yours?" He seemed to be very nervous.

"My name is Mikan Sakura." I said not putting my real name because I didn't want him to use me for money and all those kind of shit.

"Cute name." He blurted out. I saw him slap his hand on his mouth blushing madly. I giggled he was so cute!

"S-sorry."

"Don't be, you done nothing wrong." I said waving my hand back and forth laughing softly.

"Is it okay if I may sit here?"

"S-sure."

I slid the chair that was across from him sitting down. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Hotaru, Anna, Nokoko, Sumire, and Misaki with their thumbs up at me supporting me.

"So... umm" Kaito said trailing his sentence looking really nervous.

"D-do you want to get out of here." He said completely embarrass. I smiled softly at him, "Sure." He seem to be surprise but then smiled at me. He got up with his hand stretched out to me. I noticed that he had black gloves on but I still grabbed his hand and he led me out of the mall.

We walked down the sidewalk. It was complete silent but comfortable, somehow I enjoyed his company. I looked at him, he had this mysterious aura about him which made me curious about him and wanting to know more about him.

He led me to the forest which made me wonder "why are we here?" I thought.

"Umm... not trying to be rude or something but why are we here?" I asked.

He turned around smiling a tiny bit which made me blush. "Just wait." He said I only nodded my head. After a while, we finally stopped. "Were here," He said softly gesturing to the scenery. I looked to see a beautiful place, there was a crystal blue waterfall, birds that I have never seen before flying, the grass was the so green it looks like someone had token care of it for so long, but the view it was the prettiest thing I every seen, the sun was so high up shining through the parted sky blue clouds.

"It's beautiful." I said truthfully.

"I thought you might had like it." He said with his smile gone. I looked at him, why does he look so broken and traumatized? Even when he tried smiling the broken and traumatize look was still there in his eyes.

He was shaking badly like a nightmare just hit him right in the face, his eyes were widen in fear, sweat rolled down his face, and his breath was uneven. It made me worried.

"Hey, are you okay?" I said reaching my hand for his cheek. When my hand touched his cheek, he slapped my hand away. "Don't touch me!" He shouted clutching onto his red hair, tears rolled down his pale cheek.

I withdrew my hand from him in shock. Why was he acting like this? I tried once again to touch him again but the same thing happened again. But instead of pushing me away he let out a black aura which made me fell to my knees coughing out blood. I noticed that my eyes were screwed shut, when I opened my eyes again I saw my hands with black ash on it.

"It's my fault this happened to you." Kaito said. I turned to him to see he had guiltiness in his eyes with tears rolling done his face. "It's not your fault, Kaito." I said weakly. "It is! It is my fault! Stop trying to act like it is okay when it is not! It's my fault that you got hurt!" He shouted.

I hugged him tightly. I felt him thrash under my arms, "It's not your fault, Kaito. So stop blaming yourself, it's my fault that I didn't listen when you told me not to touch and yet I did which I got myself hurt for my foolishness."

"That is my fault! After this your going to hate me!" He said. I looked at him, "Don't be like that, I would never hate you!" I said, I felt tears ready to spill out from my eyes. "I would never hate you, I would never hate you, I would never hate you," I kept repeating it with tears prickling down my face.

Just seeing him accusing himself for getting me hurt was breaking my heart apart. Why must it be so difficult? I wanted to scream out crying.

I covered my eyes with my ashen hands tears streaming down my face. I felt him tug one of my hand, I looked up to see he was holding my hand to his chest. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry." He kept muttering the same thing over and over again.

I touched his cheek, he flinched but let me touch his cheek. "It's okay, Kaito." I whispered, then slowly fell forward into his arms.

"Mikam, Mikan! Please wake up."

I heard him say, I smiled he worried for me when I was even more worried then him...

I think i'm falling in love with him even if he is broken, shattered, and traumatized. For some reason I want to help him get out of the darkness he was in, then I was soon met with darkness.

* * *

(Still Mikan's Pov)

I woke up to see Kaito sleeping right beside me. I smiled he must have taken care of me. I looked at my hands to see that it still had ash on it... I looked like death.

"hmm..."

I turned to see that Kaito had his face scrunched up. His eyes fluttered opened to see me, he jumped up. "Thank god your okay." he said with relief on his face but it soon turned into a frown. "But you hands." He said touching it.

"Does it hurt?"

"Its okay, Kaito. It doesn't hurt."

"Are you sure?" He said with doubtful on his face.

"Really it doesn't."

"Still it's my fault." He mumbled. I saw tears ready to spill out from his eyes. I hugged him to reassure him that I was really okay. He hugged back which made me happy.

"I really want to help you, Kaito. I really want to make you happy, it hurts to see you in so much pain. So please let me help you just for once." I pleaded.

He looked up with tears in his eyes rolling down his cheeks. There was a tiny bit of happiness in his eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

Kura: I just realize my mistake o.0 when I said that there will be no alice in here well it turned out to be there is. I'm a forgetful person *in shame* So... um I hoped you guys liked this chapter.

*Bows down*

Thank you for reading

See you in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Kura: Hello Minna!

Misaki: Kura is sorry for her spelling mistakes and grammars

Anna: Here's chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Kaito's Pov

It has been three years since Mikan has been with me. I have never been so happy before in my entire life, there was someone who wasn't afraid of me at all.

I hummed a happy tone as I walked down the hallway to Mikan's bedroom. When I got there, Mikan was up reading a book with a small smile on her beautiful face.

She lived with me, well sort of. She still lives with her rich parents but she always comes over and sleep here to make sure I didn't have a nightmare of my past. How do I know she had rich parents, well a year ago she finally told me about who she really was. I never felt so surprise in my life but I forgave her since I know how she felt, she was scared that I would use her like the rest of the people she met. But I will never hurt her in such a way, she saved me from this darkness I was in.

"Good morning Mikan." I said softly, I saw her tore her eyes from the book as she look up at me with a even bigger smile. "Good morning, Kaito." She said cheerfully yet in a gentle tone.

We were in the kitchen as Mikan cooked breakfast. I wanted to help her cook but she insisted that she could do by herself, plus she even said she liked cooking for me which made me blush a little bit.

I heard her hum a song while cooking away in the kitchen.

Soon sweet aroma filled the entire dining room. I closed my eyes as a small smile manage to creep up onto my face enjoying the silence. Oh yeah I never have told you what have happened from those three years, well I became famous from the help of Sumire, Hotaru, and Misaki. I only did a simple photo shoot with Mikan which was easy but what I didn't know was that they posted the picture on the internet. Then BAM! I became famous the next day, news were on the TV about me which they called me "The Mysterious New Star" I have never felt so embarrassed when I saw that as well with Mikan. But i'm glad because if I had never became famous, I would have never learn new things about this world.

When I opened my eyes again, a plate fill with three pancakes drizzled with maple syrup with a little square butter on the top, well cooked sausages that certainly looks delicious, and hot steaming coffee that Mikan just brewed sat in front of me.

We ate talking one another enjoying each other's company. After we were done, Mikan grabbed both of our plates from the round marble-table walking to the kitchen to wash them.

I was in the living room patiently waiting for Mikan who was still getting dress for school. When she came out, she worn a black blazer that had gold trimmings, the Alice Academy signature sewn on her right breast pocket, a black skirt that also had gold trimmings, that reached to her mid-thighs, black knee high socks, and black ankle boots that had chains hanging from the side.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, she also had makeup on which consisted black mascara, black eyeliner, and sheen lip gloss that gave her lips a extra shine which made her lips more kissable.

We walked on the sidewalk to the academy. I looked at her hand that was filled with ash I still felt guilty even if she told me it wasn't my fault. I didn't know what possessed me to grab her hand, I saw that she looked down on her hands then looked up at me with happiness in her beautiful hazel eyes that had a tint of gold in it.

We walked in silence before I saw a huge gold gate up in view. When we got to the golden gate, we showed our ID card to the guard who opened the gate for us.

We walked down the corridor that had huge glass window that had the sun shining in. "MIKAN! KAITO! Wait for us!" We stopped and turned around to see Sumire waving her hands back and forth as the twins Anna and Nokoko had their hands on their knees panting heavily.

"Mou... can't you slow down a little bit permy." Anna groaned trying to catch her breath as she look at Sumire who was smiling.

I saw Hotaru and Misaki walk up to us. I saw Misaki's eyebrows wiggle as she looked at Mikan's and my hand linked together, I blushed letting go of Mikan's hand.

We walked into the noisy classroom where students were noisy and loud like wild animals. All of our fangirl and fanboy screamed at us which made my ear drums bleed. We didn't even get to sit down before the announcement came on.

_"May Mikan Sakura Yukihara, Kaito Tetsuya, Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya, Nokoko Ogasawara, Misaki Harada come to the principal office, please"_

The whole classroom became silent then soon whisper went everywhere around us wondering why we were called to the office, "why don't you people just mind your own f*cking business and leave us alone!" Mikan snapped at all the people which made them shut up immediately.

We walked to the office wondering why we even were called, "hey, do you think we got in trouble?" Nokoko said worried. "Of course not, we didn't do anything wrong so why did they call us to the office." Sumire said scoffing.

When we got there, Mikan knocked on the huge fancy oak door. When we heard a 'come in' Mikan opened the door to see the principal leaning on his black leather chair who smiled at us warmly. "You called for us, Eric." Hotaru said softly."yes, I want to say is that I am putting you seven in a different school," he said with a sad smile on his wrinkled face. "But why?" Anna said, "I don't want to leave. I will miss you and the academy!" Sumire said with surprise and hurt on her face.

"I know, my dear." He said sadly with a tiny tear pickling down his cheeks. "Why? Why do we have to leave?" Misaki said trembling. "It's because there is a another academy who needs you seven to help them. Since the AAO here has completely fallen." He said soothing Sumire's head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"All of you were like my son and daughter that I have never had." He said in a fatherly tone to us as the girls cried quietly not wanting to leave.

I honestly didn't want leave, Eric was like a second father to me and I didn't want to lose him like I did to my father and mother. He gave me so much, he loved me when Mikan introduced me to him, he was a supportive father, he also had the exact same personality like my real father which made me feel pain leaving him was like I did when father told me to run far far away from my home.

I snapped at my thoughts when Mikan grabbed my arm putting her face in my chest. I felt wetness on my uniform but I let her cry, I rubbed her back as she cried silently into my arms. I felt hot salty tears rolled down my face but I didn't make a move to wipe the tears away when I know even if I did wiped away the tears, those tears that we shed will always continue to fall until the day we die.

* * *

We packed all of our stuff getting ready to leave first in the morning. We sat in my living room as we looked at nothing but air, I looked at Mikan who was sitting in a black leather chair as she cuddle a white fluffy pillow.

"Which academy are we going?" Nokoko said in a timid voice.

"If I may be right, it is a academy in Japan that is called Gakuen Alice." Hotaru said quietly typing away on her laptop.

I saw a dark and sour look appear in Mikan's face when she heard what Hotaru had said that we were going to the academy in Japan.

I sighed sadly, laying down on the white couch I was sitting, before I knew it. I fell asleep going into the dark abyss which I called a living nightmare.

* * *

Back at Gakuen Alice

Natsume's Pov

It has been three years now. I became more popular at the academy and the outside world. But I never seem to ace that Kaito dude. Just saying his name made me angry for some reason. Was I jealous that he got the spotlight in the outside world? Tch of course not i'm still way better then him (tch, overconfident egotist bastard) I mean how did he even became famous? I only remembered was that I was flipping through channels on my flat screen TV when I came across a channel that caught my attention. Two young females were talking about this new mysterious person which they called him " The New Mysterious Star" after they found a picture of him photo shooting with the top most beautiful and gorgeous women in the entire world, Mikan Sakura Yukihara. When I saw the geek, my eyes bulged out in shock. I couldn't believe that the geek was thee _Mikan Sakura Yukihara_ I wouldn't believe but a saw the resemblance between them. The eyes and the smile, I remembered how dumb I felt. I dated the most beautiful girl alive and I dumped her just because I thought she was ugly.

"Natsume." I heard someone called my name. I slid the manga book that was on my face off to see it was Ruka that called me.

"What is it?" I said with a bored tone. Ruke sat next to me petting his pet rabbit which he called the rabbit Usagi.

"Did you hear, seven new students are coming to the academy and joining us." He said in a calm tone looking up at me with a small smile on his face.

"Hn, and why should I care," I said putting the manga book back onto my face as I crossed my arms.

"Hmmm... no reason," He said. I can tell he went back to petting his pet.

"Hey, I gotta go and do my homework see you tomorrow, Natsume." I heard him getting up then left.

It was silent before I hear a scream, "Natsu-can~" I felt someone's thin arm wrapped around my arm. I once again slid my manga book down to see my three year girlfriend, Luna Koizumi who was beaming at me. "Yes?" I said looking at her, "let's sleep together like we always do." She said pulling me to my special star room.

* * *

In The Morning

Normal Pov

The golden gate opened letting in a sleek and shiny black limousine in. The chauffeur walked out opening the door. I black high heel was shone as the person who owned the black heel got out of the car.

"It has been a while don't you think, Gakuen Alice?"

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long please forgive. But I hoped you liked it. I kinda twisted the whole thing, the AAO is in here but instead of them having alice (except Kaito) they are all just ordinary people.

But I still hoped you liked it anyway.

Oh yeah if you were wondering what have happened to Kaito's parents, they both died while protecting him from this person which shall be revealed in the later chapters, is that a good enough explanation?

*Bows down*

Please do review, follow, and favorite

Bye see you in the next chapter


End file.
